


A Little Guy

by malfoyfamilycrest (Kate_Marley)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Marley/pseuds/malfoyfamilycrest
Summary: Harry and Draco are on holiday in Galicia, Spain, when a certain souvenir catches Draco’s eye...





	A Little Guy

“Come on, Harry! You’ve _got_ to see this!”

“What is it this time?” Harry trudged towards Draco in the souvenir shop of the coastal city where they were spending their holidays. “Another expensive vase?”

“No!” cried Draco, brandishing a little object. “Just look at him! Isn’t he adorable?”

“Him?” Harry ogled the turtle made of small seashells Draco was holding between his fingers. “What tells you this is a _he?”_

“Well, he obviously looks like you!” Draco huffed indignantly, pointing at the round wire glasses the seashell turtle was wearing.

“I don’t know.” Harry cocked his head to the side. “Is that purple thing on its head Quirrell’s turban? Will I see Lord Voldemort’s face if I try to peel it off?”

“Ew!” Draco shuddered in horror. “I hope not! Besides, I’m pretty sure that’s supposed to be a straw hat, not a turban.” He held the little turtle in front of his face to get a closer look. “Do you want him, anyway?” he asked abruptly, avoiding to look at Harry.

“A present?” Harry beamed. “For _me?”_

“No, for the Minister of Magic.” Draco raised his eyebrows. “Of course it’s for you, you dolt!”

“Thank you!” Harry exclaimed, ignoring the insult. It was small, quirky gestures like this that made him fall for Draco over and over again.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Draco said dryly as he went to pay for the little guy.

**Author's Note:**

> This month’s prompt was “You Have Got to See This” and the word count was 237. Thank you so much to Rina ([salytierra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salytierra) on here) for gifting the drabble’s “little guy” to me irl as a belated bday present! He’s a souvenir from Vigo, Galicia, Spain.  
Once more, thank you so, so much to everyone who left comments in the comment doc! <3 I’m so sorry for being this absent during the past two months ... I hadn’t expected to have quite so much irl stuff to tackle.


End file.
